


We Can Share

by Zara_Zara



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zara/pseuds/Zara_Zara
Summary: There is a leather chair in the Kira Headquarters. And no one loves it more than the lead detective and prime suspect.Drabble written for Day 3 of Death Noteober - “leather”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	We Can Share

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【L月/授翻】We can share我们可以共享](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828491) by [TINOJM17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17)



> I got inspired by @icestorming ‘s post on Tumblr where Light and L are super touchy and stuff haha
> 
> Here’s the link to the post: https://icestorming.tumblr.com/post/628412651265032192/au-where-everything-is-the-same-except-l-and-light
> 
> It’s adorable 💖💖💖💖

The Kira Headquarters building is fully furnished with basic, but quality amenities and furniture. The desks are utilitarian and sturdy, the chairs equally so, and whatever else there may be has the office functionality they are meant to provide.

Except, for the leather armchair. 

Amidst the ordinary furniture fit for an office space---or in this case, the Kira investigation team---there is one stray leather chair in one of the many rooms of the headquarters. This leather arm chair is the only one of its kind: the leather is a warm caramel and toffee color, shiny and well worn like a fine leather shoe, and when one sits in it they become loose and relaxed as a cat bathing in the sun. 

The chair is an oddity, but that does not mean it’s unappreciated. If there is ever a break to be had for any member of the Kira taskforce, one can easily find one of them lounging in the arm chair, catching a quick nap or sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. The leather armchair is well loved by many, and arguably more so by the chained together prime suspect and lead detective. Despite the fact that the chair is built for holding one person, the two of them mysteriously share the seat with an ease that is never present in their usual antagonistic and cold interactions. 

The first time they decided to sit in the same arm chair, there was an intense and silent stand-off held entirely in their eyes. Light’s face was cooly polite but his eyes screamed  _ he _ wanted to sit in the headquarter’s comfiest chair, whereas L’s expression was measuredly blank but set in equal determination, the depths of which were only readable to Light. In the foreground, the sounds of shuffling paper and clicking keyboards continued but they were a dull backdrop to the silent war occuring in a room not too far away. All of Light’s neck muscles were strained and he knew he’d hate himself later for getting so tense because he hated when his neck muscle went tight…

But then he had a moment of brilliance. 

Contradicting the way these staring matches usually played out, Light broke eye-contact a little sooner than normal and looked past L’s shoulder to give a sudden and sparkling grin to the wall. L fell for it, hook line and sinker, and whipped his head around to see what Light was looking at, only realizing too late that Light took that opportunity to claim the seat. Light stretched his legs out from the seat and lounged like a king, looking as smug as those times he beat the other genius at chess or won their debates. 

In a rare moment of expressiveness, L let himself narrow his eyes at Light and chewed on his thumbnail in open disgruntlement, “You’re in my seat, Light-kun. And if I may add, that little stunt raised your percentage by 2%.”

Perhaps it was the effects of the luxurious chair or the smug sense of petty victory Light felt, but he found that that didn’t really bother him as much as it would otherwise, “Oh, don’t be such a sore loser, L.” Light rested his cheek on his fist and smiled boyishly at L, “I’m not moving, where do you think you will sit?” He ran his other hand on the empty armrest and said, “I think this arm rest might be a bit hard to balance on don’t you? But I’d certainly like to see you try,” laughed shortly and then grinned at L again with sparkling eyes. 

“Ryuzaki,” L corrected offhandedly. L bit hard on his thumb and flinched imperceptibly from the sting of it. Light’s infuriatingly smug smile hadn’t gone away, if anything it grew more smug when it was clear that L’s only options were to stand beside the chair like some servant to an insufferable lord, or sit on the armrest in an equally as disturbing and demeaning image. No---he wouldn’t do that when there was another option open to him. 

“Nonsense, there’s no need to resort to that. Although, I’m sure sitting there wouldn’t be an issue because my balance  _ is  _ quite impeccable,” As he was saying that he’d been stepping closer to Light and internally ate up the way that Light’s smug expression slowly morphed into hidden confusion and open suspicion. He stood in front of Light for a moment, slouched and staring into his eyes to see if Light could catch what he was about to do before he actually went for it. Light frowned at the proximity and then indignantly squawked “Ryuzaki!” when L planted himself on his lap.

L knew he was playing a dangerous game here, not that he thought Light posed any possible threat in this state---because, at that point he was convinced that there must be some sort of memory loss at play in regards to the boy and Kira. Regardless, the current game was dangerous in name but amusing in all other ways. So, in the spirit of it, L leaned back against Light’s chest, dimly noting how warm it was and turned his head to look at Light, who in turn, leaned his head away to get some space. L defaulted to his wide-eyed confused mask and said, “Is there a problem, Light-kun?”

His blank and doe-eyed mask of confusion allowed him to observe all of the thoughts and micro-expressions that flitted through Light’s face before the auburn-haired boy finally went stony faced with resolution and grumbled, “No.” A second passed where they stared at each other, before something else settled in Light’s expression and tinged it in his more natural haughty and challenging look as he said, “I can share.” He wrapped his arms around L’s waist and then rested his chin, rather stiffly, on his bony shoulder. Feeling those fingers slide around his waist made L inhale sharply---something that did not go unmissed by Light, most certainly.L wasn’t quite sure how he could escalate this game they were playing without doing something even more inappropriate, which is something he could totally do without shame if it would get him a foot above Light.

However, something stopped him at that moment. That something was the mysterious comfort he found in the circle of Light’s arms and in the closeness of the other genius. What they were doing was almost like a hug...Something he hadn’t had in years. Despite the logical part of his brain telling him not to do it, he leaned further into Light’s chest and then didn’t move or speak at all for the thirty minutes that was their break. Perhaps that would’ve been a really weird thing to do, but Light hadn’t done anything other than hold him too so it ended up being a weird thing they  _ both  _ participated in. 

It took a couple of days until they sat in that chair again. But, when they did, they silently communicated that they’d cohabit the seat like that first time. Those first couple of times they took their break on the seat, they sat almost exactly as that first time with L on Light’s lap and Light’s arms wrapped around him. Break time was a time for cake and rest, so L ate his cake while relaxing against Light and enjoying the warmth of human touch at his back and his favorite dessert on his plate. They had open and free discussion about whatever came to their brilliant minds and silently enjoyed the intellectual and physical companionship they each provided the other. When the other members of the taskforce found them sharing each other’s space so intimately. Soichiro, especially, was taken by surprise, bordering on horror, when he caught Light sitting on Ryuzaki’s lap during one of the rare times they decided to try reversing their positions. Nobody dared ask the two of them why they were doing what they were doing when neither of them provided any clue as to why they suddenly decided to sit so close together like that. 

The seat was a strange neutral ground of peace for the two young men. One that not even their shared bed afforded them. For, such closeness was something that they both silently communicated to never explore. But, slowly, their physical closeness started spilling out into areas outside of that warm leather chair. When they handed the other files, their fingers brushed, feather-like and searchingly; when the other had something to share on the screen, they’d lean their shoulder against the other and speak quietly near their ear; when they walked around the office, they ignored the generous length of the chain between them and brushed against each other as they went. 

The leather chair is where they allowed themselves unhesitatingly near each other, and when L asked if they could try something different, Light was open to it. Very curious because the older man never asked for permission before doing something. And when L sat Light’s lap, facing directly towards him with his hands on his shoulders for hardly needed balance, Light blinked in surprise but licked his lips in barely conscious anticipation. And when they kissed, it was like they’d been waiting for it all this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated 💖


End file.
